


Command

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Kneeling, M/M, Mind Meld, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn't understand Jim's need, but that doesn't mean he's not willing to fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

You wish for me to command you."

"I do, yeah," Jim nods, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"But you are my commanding officer."

"I've noticed. This is just in private, Spock, I'm not talking about military command. Just in private. I know, the logic's killing you."

Spock arches an eyebrow. "It is difficult to determine a logical explanation for this request. It is a baser sexual desire, is it not?"

Jim groans playfully and presses his hand against his crotch. "You're killing me."

"I am clearly not..."

"Okay now you're just doing that to be difficult. Spock," Jim smiles, reaching up and gently pressing his fingertips to Spock's cheek. Jim may joke around far more than Spock is comfortable with, but his touch has always been tender. Spock's eyes fall shut for a moment. "C'mon. It's me."

"The paragon of irrationality," Spock murmurs. He can feel Jim's smile.

"Meld with me. It's not logical, you have to feel why I want it. I want you to be into it."

"As you wish," Spock agrees. Jim withdraws his fingers from Spock's cheek and sits on the bed, patting the mattress next to him. Spock takes the offered place and raises his fingers to Jim's meld points. A nod, and he presses them to the skin, closing his eyes as he lets Jim's memories intertwine with his own. He feels a desperation to please, despite a conflicting desire not to, not to... _give them what they want_ he hears in Jim's voice, in his mind. Jim's right. The desire is not logical, but it's deep-set in Jim, a well-guarded secret, an intimacy he's giving to Spock. He gently prods in Jim's mind and finds fantasies, Jim on his knees, a gentle touch, almost paternal praise, an order given, and Spock's physical body goes warm at the images Jim stores of himself and Spock. Not memories, still just fantasy scenarios, but the lust and love is palpable as he sees from Jim's eyes, Spock ordering Jim, in the same firm tone he uses with any subordinate officer, to suck his cock. And he realizes, as he exerts a light mental pressure on Jim's mind, that this is part of what draws Jim to Spock. Beyond the camraderie of friendship, a natural precursor to sex in human relations, there is Jim's sense that Spock is the only person who _could_ dominate him, who could make that feel real. Well--maybe not the only person, and he can feel Jim grasping on that thought, a mental smirk, because they've both confessed things about Admiral Pike and how he brings out certain _illogical_ reactions in Spock, certain unsurprising ones in Jim.

That seems as good a time as any to break the link, and so Spock gently withdraws from Jim's mind, strokes his fingers down Jim's cheek as Jim did to him. Jim's eyes close and he shudders. When they open again, he's looking at Spock with such pleading, such naked emotional hopefulness, that Spock can only think of one thing to say.

"Go to your knees." Jim gulps. "James."


End file.
